Future Saiyan's Back in Time
by orphen.n2g
Summary: this is set in the future when 4 freinds get warped back to when gohan goes to high school this is sorta my first fic so plz read and review


**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of its characters  
**

**CHAPTER 1** – First Day at Orange Star High

Martin, Nikky, Nathan and Josh were just beginning collage at Orange Star High (OSH), all of them lived in the same street and grew up together, and when they were young they found that they had special powers.

"Hey martin what class do you have?" Josh said while reading his time table.

"I have science then i have gym, English, Maths and... mad! i have a free last! sweet!" martin replied.

"Really? i have science first as well!" Nathan said, also reading his time table.

"Well i have drama so ill guess ill see you in gym Martin" Josh said to martin as he went to look for his room.

"Hey guess what, i also have science but are we in the same room. Mine says science room 3 what about you guys" Nikky said looking at his time table.

"Yeah im also in science room 3" replied Martin.

"Same, but i cant believe your in my class martin... Your so dumb!" sulked Nathan

"Shut up im not that dumb, your such a fagget Nathan" Martin replied while Nikky laughed.

The three of them arrived at their room and knocked on the door and then walked in Nikky was still laughing about what happened and Martin jabbed him in the ribs so he'd shut up. The teacher introduced them but miss pronounced Nikky's last name and Martin and Nathan started to chuckle while Nikky told the teacher how to pronounce his name. The teacher said Martins name backwards by saying his last name instead of his first because they were both first names, Martin quickly corrected the teacher about the mistake and then the three walk to the three spear seats sat down and started to copy the work.

"Ok ive done this already remember Martin at yours when we were getting home schooling" Nathan said to Martin.

"Oh yeah i remember isn't that when we realized we could fly" martin replied.

"Martin are you really that thick i swear to Kami you've lost it" Nikky said

"Shut up Nikky when your mum stops breast feeding you then you can talk to me" Martin blurted out before he could stop himself.

Nikky clenched his fists but then stopped when he noticed 2 girls were looking at martin and giggling.

"Hey guys we have an audience" Nikky said while pointing towards the girls.

Martin peered over to the girls and noticed that one of them was extremely hot and nudged Nathan to look which he did and gasped at how hot she was and then held his crouch region as to say hes going to blow his pants. Martin and Nikky laughed but nodded in agreement to his actions and martin being the smart ass of the group winked at the hot girl. Martin waited for a reaction and the one he got was the one he wanted she blew a kiss at him but of course Nathan and Nikky protested about her blowing him the kiss and stated it was at them. But Martin knew the girl did it at him so he tried to change the subject.

"Hey Nathan, Nikky, what do you have today?" Martin asked knowing they'd tell him.

"Well next i have legal studies then gym then English then maths" Nathan replied.

"Umm well i have gym with you and Josh then maths then English then design and tech" Nikky stated.

"Really so me you and Josh are in the same gym class" Martin asked Nikky.

"well lets have a look at your time table...Yeah we are see we both have Mr Kutsu" Nikky stated while martin read the time table.

"Sweet so your practically the only competition ill have in gym then" martin said but a kid sitting behind him herd.

"Hey new kid what do you mean by only competition you little punk im coming first in Mr Kutsu's class" the kid said.

"Yeah but not for long every school ive been to ive been first in the class after a month and by the looks of you, your nothing compared to the kids i had to go against but then again they were all way to easy" Martin replied.

The kid got angry about what martin said and kept glaring at martin until martin started to laugh at the kid.

"Shut up new kid or do you want to start something huh!" the kid yelled.

The teacher herd "Robert! what do you think you are doing threatening the new student like that, you have detention with me this lunch and if you don't show ill be ringing your parents" the teacher said

Nikky and Nathan laughed and lucky for them the teacher didn't see them and spun around and continued to writing on the board.

"hey Robert"Martin said quietly.

"what!" Robert snapped back.

"If you wanna fight after school meet me near that big tree on the corner then or are you to pussy" Martin said grinning.

"I'll take you on any time fagget" Robert said back

"Ok then your death wish"Martin said

"Hey martin what if he beats you up"Nikky said

"Then ill give you $50 but if i win you give me $50" Martin said

"Really $50 bucks ok but i hope you lose" Nikky replied

the bell rang and everyone packed up Robert got up and walked past Martin and tried to knock him over but Martin seen it coming and dodged. Robert almost stacked it big time but managed to balance himself out and walk out the door. Martin went over to the girl that blew him a kiss and introduced himself.

"Hey my names martin" Martin said with a mild grin on his face.

"Hey my names Naomi and i was wounderin are you going to fight Robert cuse if you are then your going to get bashed" Naomi said.

"Hey who cares about that im more interested about knowing if you have a boyfriend and if your available on Friday night" martin said cheerly.

The girl was shocked about what he Martin said but answered " No i don't have a boyfriend and yes i am available on Friday night why were are you going to take me" Naomi asked in a sweet voice.

"Well i was thinken id take us to the movies then down to the beach so we could get to no each other and after all that ill take you to a nice place i no for something to eat how does that sound" Martin asked.

Naomi thought about it but not for to long and was about to answer when he friend said something to her.

"My friend was wondering if your friend over there was single" and she pointed to Nikky.

"Nikky well yeah he is" while martin glanced at the girl Martin thought she was alright but new it had to be up to Nikky " How about you give me your number and ill ring you in the arvo to tell if he will come and when to meet me how does that sound"Martin said

"Sure" Naomi said and she wrote her number on a piece of paper and handed it to martin " Well ive got to go ill seya later". Naomi said as she waved goodbye and walked off.

Martin place the piece of paper in his pocket and walked back to Nikky and Nathan with a big grin on his face while tapping his pocket.

"Martin how do you do that really how do you like she's hot and your not, this world amazes me"Nathan said

"Well im not the only one thats got a date" Martin said and pointed to nikky.

"The other girl that one that was alright said she thought Nikky was cute and wanted to get to no him" Martin continued

"Really mad... hang on a second she was ugly...oh no that was the other girl i seen woops my mistake" Nikky said and begen to laugh at himself.

"Martin did u look at the number" Nathan said

"no" as martin reached in his pocketand brought the note out and looked at it "Hey it has the other girls name on it to her names... Martin stopped for some suspence... Rebecca" martin finaly said

At this time nathan left because he was a bit on the jelouse side, Nikky on the other hand was in a real happy mood and nodded when he herd the name. When Martin found out Nathan had left he laughed abit just at the fact he was jelouse, so Martin and Nikky began to walk to gym. They spoted Josh and didn't he look very pleased with himself.

"Hey guys youll never guess what i have a date on Friday night how cools that" Josh said cheerfully.

"Really well we were going to tell you the same thing" Martin said and Nikky nodded in agreement.

"Ohhh man how come you have dates aswell" Josh complained.

"Because i worked my magic" Martin said while brushing his shoulders.

"And i got Nikky here a date aswell.. _well the girl asked her friend to tell me to tell him that she wants him to come on the date with her when me and the other girl go on our date together_" Martin said quickly.

"Ok well said that her friend that will come with her so i should bring another friend with me" Josh said.

"Oh ok well then nathan has a date, but Josh what are you doin with your girl?"Martin said.

"I don't no she said to ring her and she gave me her number" Josh replied.

"Well we could have a four way date"Martin suggested.

They arived at the gym still talking about their dates when Robert walked past and again tried to shoulder barge Martin and again Martin dodged Robert. But this time Martin put his foot out and made Robert fall flat on his face. Nikky and Josh started to laugh so much and Martin hit them both to shut up. Gym passed quickly and Martin, Nikky and josh showed how good they are in their sporting way and you could clearly see theat martin wasnt trying in anything at all but still was above the rest.The day then soon passed by without to much excitement until after school when Martin walked with Josh over to the tree to wait for Robert to come. Martin didnt really care much about the fight he just wanted this Robert kid to back off from starting stuff with him.

Josh broke the silence as he waited with Martin for Robert "Where's Nikky and Nathan?"

Martin shrugged and kept an eye out for Robert. Josh nodded and sat on the ground and twittled his thumbs as he was of course bored and keen to watch the fight. It was not long until Robert made an appereance as he exited his classroom as the period was over, following Robert was Nikky and Nathan who where with a group of students all keen and pumped to see the school yard fight.

There was no gentleman entry nor was there any talk or chit chat to lead up to the fight. Robert continued walking straight towards Martin, he dropped his bag and launched the first blow with a swining knee to the ribs, Martin leaps back with ease and throws a king hit to the jaw and sends Robert to the ground, mouth full of blood. Robert doesnt gain counscience for some time.

"Ok can we go home now? Im hungry..." said the smart-ass fighter who was Martin

"I guess, shouldn't we see if he is alright?" said Josh, and continued "That was a real let down, couldn't you make it a bit more entertaining?"

Martin brushed his shirt off getting the blood off and replied "Why should i have even bothered fighting this guy in the first place, Nikky puts up a better fight, and he is still on his moms tit!"

"Fuck You! Your mom puts up a better fight in bed!" shot Nikky back to Martin.

Nathan had enough and jumped in "Lets just go before the teachers come, its our first day and we're already in trouble, im tired anyways"

The four walked away, went home and left the crowd to ponder around the unconscience body of Robert.


End file.
